valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Digging for Trouble
Outline Digging for Trouble: *Start the quest: **Dialog option with Gorbad **Dialog option with Nellis (redirecting the player to Gorbad) *Stages: **Accept Gorbad's request to clear Shimmermist Mine **Collect the mine's key from Nellis **Talk with Elarian, he'll follow the player (optional) **Clear the mine **Talk with Gorbad ***New minor quest starts here, to bring him chaurus chitin **Receive reward Dialogs Branch 1: Player and Nellis You look like a miner. How's business around here? Business? There's none! There's only one mine and it's closed. It's infested by nasty little critters that love the taste of miners. Gorbad, the blacksmith, is paying for someone to go down there. If you need more coin than limbs, then you should speak to him... -- Branch 2: Player and Gorbad How's business? (if branch 1 didn't happen) Gorbad? I heard you have problems with the mine. How's business? (if branch 1 happened) Hmph... could be better. Weapons don't get forged from thin air! There's a mine nearby but Nellis refuses to go in there, he says it's too dangerous. I even sent a mercenary down there, just to quell his fears, but he didn't return. : Why don't YOU go in there? : What, me? I'm a blacksmith, not a soldier! You look like you can take care of yourself, though. I tell you what. I'll cut you the same deal as the mercenary. You clear the mine from whatever's scaring the miners and I'll make it worth your while. : I can take care of that, for a price... : Of course! I'll cut you the same deal as the mercenary. : You clear the mine from whatever's scaring the miners and I'll make it worth your while. :: Alright, that sounds easy enough. / About the mine, I decided to clear it after all (if refused the 1st time) :: Good! Speak with Nellis, he has the key. :: You could also take Elarian with you. He has interests in the mine, and he has a good sword arm. :: Well, good luck! :: No, not interested. :: You're sure? It's a good deal. Talk to me if you change your mind. -- Branch 3: Player and Nellis I'm heading for the mine to clear it and I need the key. What? You're going to the mine? Are you crazy?? I saw them in the darkness... nasty little things with those beady eyes... They'll rip ya to pieces I tell ya! Anyway, here's a key. Oh, and... could you please lock it after going in? Just in case... -- Player and Elarian I'm going to clear the mine. Gorbad said you might want to come along. Oh, sure! I've been preparing to go alone, but I might as well go with you. I want to invest in it, you see? This is a good chance to see its state first hand. Ok, Let's go! Entrance: No signs of any threat at the entrance. Whatever's in there, it doesn't seem to get out much. Tunnel after the wolves: A few wolves wouldn't have closed a whole mine. There must be something else in here. At the next room entrance: Look. More tools and ore left behind. Still no corpses though. At the first spiderweb: Spiders? Interesting. Tunnel after the spiders: This still doesn't make sense! Spiders are shy, they set up ambushes, they don't just enter mines and slaughter everyone inside. They probably arrived after the mine was abandoned. Entering the falmer hall: Fascinating. This isn't part of the mine. Those dumb miners probably dug into some ancient tunnels while looking for ore. Look at their corpses. Whatever did this, must be here somewhere. After killing the chaurus: You should get back to the smith. Tell him the mine is cleared. I'll have to make sure this area is blocked off before investing in it. : Thank you for the help. : My pleasure. Here, something for your service. : Thanks for nothing. You were nothing but dead-weight in there! : You ungrateful rat. I'm not the one getting paid to clear the damn thing! : Leave me. Go collect your damn gold, mercenary. --- Player and Gorbad I cleared the mine. There was a chaurus in an odd part of the mine. A chaurus you say? That's interesting. Maybe the miners dug into some ancient tunnels, by accident. I heard stories... They're nasty creatures, but their chitin is quite hardy. I wonder if I could do something with that... You know what? Bring me some chaurus chitin and I'll make it worth your while! Oh and here's what I promised for the mine. Hopefully Nellis will get back to work now...